Vehicles such as, for example, an automobile, an airplane, a watercraft, etc. are becoming more and more sophisticated and luxurious. Larger vehicles, especially luxurious larger vehicles such as yachts, recreational vehicles (RVs), including mobile homes, motor homes, caravans, trailer homes etc., are increasingly expected to contain the comforts one finds in larger, sedentary homes. This increasingly includes comforts such as full ranges having both an oven and a cooktop (i.e., a burner for cooking). See, for example, U.S. Design patent application Ser. No. 29/625,563 to Bell, filed on Nov. 10, 2017 entitled OVEN, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/368,057 to Bell, filed on Dec. 2, 2016, entitled COOKING GAS APPLIANCE, both of which are incorporated by reference herein, in their entireties.
However, as compared to a sedentary home, a vehicle possesses certain limitations with respect to energy, space, etc. While electric burners and electric ovens are possible the electrical energy requirements of an electric oven and/or an electric cooktop may be prohibitive, especially if the vehicle is not connected to the electrical power grid. Typically, the only electricity that is available may come from a 12-volt DC battery system. Therefore, devices for use in vehicles such as a RV should not generally have a high power rating and/or energy consumption. Accordingly, many larger, luxury vehicles employ a gas range utilizing a gas, such as propane gas, butane gas and/or natural gas; or propane gas, for cooking, baking, etc.
Furthermore, very strict regulations exist for the use of gas and other cooking technologies, especially gas cooking, in vehicles. This is because without sufficient room and access for adequate combustion, it is possible that toxic and/or noxious fumes could be generated and cause health or other issues. For example, please see American National Standard Institute's Standard for Recreational Vehicle Cooking Gas Appliances, ANSI Z21.57-2010, and the addenda ANSI Z21.57a-2012. Such standards seek to increase consumer safety by reducing the risk of, for example, carbon monoxide (CO) poisoning due to incomplete combustion of propane and other gases.
Furthermore, as space is often at a premium in a vehicle, for example, a recreational vehicle, a boat, an airplane, etc., often the counter or countertop is needed for multiple tasks such as cleaning, cooking, storage, etc. Therefore, having a large cooktop taking up a large surface area may be considered a waste of space in such a vehicle. Such needs may also exist in, for example, a small apartment or studio.
In addition to taking up needed counter space, the upper surface of a cooktop often juts above the surface of the countertop, thereby making it more difficult to clean, more difficult to easily utilize the existing counter space, etc.
In addition, the space provided for a gas range is often limited and yet users and owners wish to have as large an oven as possible, for example, sized so as to accommodate and bake a large ham and/or turkey for festive occasions.
Accordingly, there exists a need to increase the usable countertop surface area within a vehicle. Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to provide increased counter space while also meeting the relevant carbon monoxide standards.